Of Misplaced Devils and Unmeant Queens
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Chaos. War. Evil. These are the things that people generally say ruin the world. They are wrong. It is not chaos which ruins the world, but reforges it anew. War does not ruin the world, it opens up new possibilities. Evil does not ruin the world, it is what makes it tick. I wonder how will this.. New World fare, now that is houses a Demon Emperor, who no longer wants to hold back.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Misplaced Devils and Unmeant Queens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: This is the first fan fiction request that I got. The plot ideas for this fic belongs entirely to Lord Joyde. I am just the writer. I would like to clarify that this is NOT a time travel fic. More like Alternate Reality kind. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Second Chance at Life**

His sister's tear stained face was the last thing he remembered seeing before he closed his eyes.

The Zero Requiem had come to an end (Though, in reality, it would go on until Suzaku's death) and he would finally rest in peace. He was well aware that he would most probably end up in hell for everything he had done, for all the people he had killed.

'Well, at least I would have the satisfaction of seeing dear Mother and Father suffer along with me.' He thought.

Then, realizing that he shouldn't be able to think so clearly- he had just _died_- he opened his eyes.

'I shouldn't be conscious so quickly. Have I reached hell already?" He thought. But that thought was quickly discarded when he noticed how white the place was. The only thing present as far as his eyes could see was the colour white. The floors, roof or sky, everything was white. If Lelouch was not so sure he would end up in hell he would've thought that it was heaven. But he wasn't all that optimistic about his destination and he decided that it must be a 'waiting' place.

The floor seemed solid enough if he was able to stand on it. He took time to inspect his body and didn't find himself too surprised to find himself adorned in his Emperor's 'uniform'. The only thing missing was his rather ridiculous looking hat. There was no sign of any blood nor did he feel any wound on his body. He actually felt better and stronger than he had in a long time.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

"Welcome, Lelouch vi Britannia." Jerking his head upwards, Lelouch looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lelouch snapped back. He wasn't going to risk relaxing his guard. Even though he was dead the fact remained that he was in an unknown place with no one around.

"I would prefer it if you kept quiet dear boy." Lelouch was the Emperor of the World and he didn't like being ordered around. One might say that being the Emperor had made Lelouch even more stubborn and arrogant- something CC would wholeheartedly agree to.

"I demand to know where and why have I been bought here." Lelouch decided that his most commanding tone would do the trick. There were very few people who would completely disregard that tone of his- some including She Devils like C.C and Milly.

'Am I actually alive? Is it Schneziel? But it can't be. I geassed him to obey whatever Zero ordered and he has no choice but to obey it. Unless Jeremiah cancelled the geass he couldn't have acted on his own and there is no way Jeremiah would do something like that. No one else would go to such lengths if they wanted to punish or question me. So who can it be?'

"You wish to know who I am, Son?" The voice sounded amused.

Lelouch didn't answer and merely glared at the sky from where he guessed the voice was coming from.

"I am the Collective Unconscious." Lelouch felt his eyes widen. "Or as you humans tend to call me, God."

"Why have you bought me here?" Lelouch's eyes were now narrowed as he considered what 'God' had said. He was a sinner; plain and could be no argument against that fact that he was the one who had destroyed the lives of millions- and maybe billions- of people, some of them his own.

"Straight to the point as usual. I have decided to give you a second chance at life." And Lelouch, who was about to say something else, stopped with his mouth wide open. "A second chance at life. A life in which you don't have to worry about anything, where the fight for freedom wouldn't be on your shoulders."

Lelouch took a step back in sheer shock.

"Wh-what? A second chance?" He whispered, before regaining his usual attitude. "Why should I believe you? How can you even do that?"

"Collective Unconscious or God is the strongest being there is. There is very little that he cannot do." Lelouch turned around to face his partner in crime.

"CC... What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked. Though he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised. The Witch had a habit of appearing where she was least expected. She had appeared literally out of thin air and Lelouch half expected her to be holding a slice of pizza in her hand.

"World of C is, in a way, my home." Lelouch scoffed at that. The Witch, as he liked to call her, never considered any place her home. He valued her and at times even respected her and thought of her as a friend but he didn't have any illusions of her character or what immortality had turned her into.

Her lips curved up into a small smile. "I thought you wouldn't believe me." She turned towards him. In some idle corner of his mind he registered that she was naked but his major attention was focused on understanding the expression on her face, Peace and happiness. After 2 years of knowing her and working with her, Lelouch had never seen such an expression on her face. It was always guarded and the few times Lelouch had seen her vulnerable, her expression was always downcast.

"The- I mean God has made me a deal." She paused. "He will end my immortal life and give you my code." She tilted her head to the side. "You have to accept it though." She had come to stand in front of him and as they faced each other Lelouch could see the hope in her eyes.

"So it's true?" Lelouch asked, disbelief still strong in him.

"Yes, it is. Of course, it won't be the same life that you left behind. There will be a few changes."

And that was enough to put Lelouch on his guard. "A few changes?" He looked suspiciously at CC. "What do you mean by that?" He trusted her with his life but the woman was devious and he had no doubt that she would enjoy seeing him in an uncomfortable situation.

"She has already told you all she knows. The changes will be unknown to you until you start to live that life. What fun would it be if I told you everything beforehand?" Lelouch never thought that 'God' could have a sense of humor. "But I can assure you that the you will have a chance to change everything and have fun doing it."

"So do you accept?" CC asked turning towards him expectantly. He looked at her. It was his call. He wanted to return. No one wanted to die when they barely lived their life. There were many things he had to do, many amends he had to make. And he never did get to say her... And then there was CC. The way she was looking at him now reminded him of the 'Slave' CC. The same innocence and hope. She wanted to end her existence and since he had made her promise not to make a contract with anyone after he died, there was no chance for her to die.

"I will do it."

CC smiled. He should've known that she had already predicted his answer. There was no sign of surprise on her face as she stepped closer to him. "This was the most memorable part of my entire existence and I have learnt more things when I was with you than in my entire living experiences. This is something that I will cherish forever." Her amber eyes shined with happiness as she stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you and goodbye." That was all CC said before the symbol on her forehead started to glow. Before Lelouch could say anything else, his right hand started to glow as well. He closed his eyes against the bright light.

He opened his eyes to find no sign of CC. "Goodbye." He whispered looking at the geass symbol on his right hand. He would miss the Witch greatly. She had been his partner-in-crime and had been with him in his weakest moments. After 2 years, he could at last call her a friend.

"Look at your left hand." The voice commanded.

Lelouch did as he was asked. And was surprised to find another geass symbol on it. He stared at both his hands trying to figure out what happened. "How can I have two symbols on me? Isn't there supposed to be only one?"

"When you killed Charles to prevent him from destroying me, you inherited his code. Since you weren't his contractee, even though his Code had been transferred to you, it had not been able to activate when you were killed. But now, using CC's code, I have activated it."

Lelouch stared in wonder at his hands. "So now I have two Codes?" He asked.

"Who said so?"

Before Lelouch could ask what the voice meant, a searing pain overtook his eyes. He could feel the geass burn bright in both his eyes and a blinding headache overtake his head. "What- what is happening?"

"I am bestowing the power of Ultimate Insanity over you. With it, you can retain both your power and your own Code that is separate from CC and Charles. So now you will have three Codes along with your Geass power with the small price of your sanity. Not that you were sane in the first place." If Lelouch had been able to talk he would've cursed God at not warning him in advance. But as it were, he was barely able to stand up due to his pain so he just knelt on the ground willing the pain to go away.

He could feel the skin over his heart burn and he clutched it through his robes, trying not to reveal his pain.

It seemed like a long eternity of silence, broken only by his painful groans, before he could stand up.

He quietly opened up his robes and looked at the place he felt his chest burn. There was a big bird-like sigil etched to his skin. His lips slowly curved up into a manic smile. "So this is how it feels to be an immortal." He traced the symbol with his fingers, a mad look in his eyes.

"I am ready." Lelouch looked up. On his normally cool face there was a huge evil grin. "I am ready to start my life again. And this time, its going to be on my own terms." The geass in his eyes burned brightly as he clenched his hands into his fist and began laughing evilly.

There was no one who could stop him this time. He would remake the world without getting himself or anyone he cared about killed. The world had dubbed him as a villain so he wasn't about to rush to the rescue of the world so foolishly this time. This was his chance to live his life on his own terms. Let the world be damned! He would not hesitate to destroy anyone who stood in his way. He had already gone through the pain of losing the people he loved and that had made him stronger. He wouldn't be so emotionally incapacitated now.

"I have decided to give you an extra power along with all that you have." Lelouch stopped his musings to pay attention to the voice though the grin still hadn't faded away from his face. "You will be able to revive the memories of this life of anyone you wish."

The grin on Lelouch's face only became sharper. "Well, that's a very generous gift. I accept it."

"Then its time for you to proceed into your new life." The place started to glow brightly as Lelouch once again closed his eyes.

He was ready to take on the world and this time, he would have fun doing it. He wasn't going to spare anyone in his path. This time, things would be very different from before. Lelouch vi Britannia was no longer going to hold back.

"Lelouch vi Britannia will live once more!" And then he faded away.

**Author Notes: This chapter is more of a prologue than anything else. Please review your suggestions and thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: I present to you the second chapter! (basic ideas given by Lord Joyde) This will be the last updated chapter for a while since school has started and there will be no time for anything else.**

**Lord Joyde:** Hope its up to your satisfaction. Next chapter will contain more of Lelouch mischievousness and the reaction of others. Thanks for the review!

**Doom Marine 54:** Lord Joyde says that you are absolutely correct about him. Thanks for the review!

**kingrichard360:** I think some of your questions might be answered in this chapter XD. Thanks for the review!

**the allen walker:** Well, its just the start. Thanks for the review!

**Fallen-Ryu:** just wait until he grows up XD. Thanks for the review!

**Hell lord12:** Well, that would've been less fun and a more angsty Lelouch. Btw, I don't think he was bitter towards anyone in the end or else he wouldn't have died so easily. As for the pairings... wait for the next chapter XD

**Guest:** Read and find out. You will find out the pairing in the next chapter XD

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises**

Aries Villa was in an uproar. Guards and maids rushed about in a hurry and there was an atmosphere of panic and excitement.

The reason for all this was lying in the bedroom gritting her teeth while mentally cursing her husband for doing this to her.

Lady Marriane was the ex Knight of Two and one of the strongest warriors in Pendragon. But, lying on the brink of child birth, she would rather be back on the battlefield facing her enemies than go through the pain of giving birth.

But it was not an option.

At this moment, she was sure that she would hate the child for all the pain it was putting her through.

"My, my. I never thought I would see Marriane the Flash writhing in pain over such a small thing." Marianne tilted her head to the side and managed a glare towards her so called friend.

"Well CC, you would never have any idea of how painful this is. After all, you can never bear children." Marianne's tone was scathing and in her pain she didn't regret anything she said.

To her credit, CC merely raised an eyebrow as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning against. "You seem to be a bit... out of your element now. I better leave you in the care of the talented doctor." She slowly made her way towards the door. But before she left, she glanced at the scene of the doctor rushing to make everything ready before time and nurses whispering soft reassurances to Marriane.

Shaking her head, she made her way out of the room. She had no interest whatsoever in Marriane's spawn. She only wanted Marriane to fulfill her part of the contract. But for some reason, there was a force that kept her around the room Marianne was in. She considered the fact that maybe it was because of their connection but it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Aren't you keeping Marianne company?" CC turned from her spot near the hallway window to glance at her immortal companion.

"She can go through child birth without me hovering over her." She replied.

VV stood beside her and they looked like the odd ones out in a corridor full of excited maids and soldiers. The others didn't pay them any heed. "You are here only to fulfill your wish aren't you?"

"Why does it matter? I thought you hated Marriane anyways." CC smirked. It was no secret that VV held a certain dislike for the ex Knight of Two. CC knew that it was only because of the fact that Marriane seemed to be getting closer to Charles as days went by and the Ragnarök connection was slowly being ignored.

VV pursed his lips.

The only person he might hate more than Marriane was CC. She had been an immortal for an even longer time and loved to get on his nerves. She was frustrating and nothing ever seemed to faze her.

"My preferences doesn't matter." He replied coldly. "I know you felt the same thing I did."

This time the smirk slid off CC's face. She too had felt the strange and unexplained pull that could only be associated with Code Carriers. But as far as she knew, she and VV were the only Code Carriers still alive and even if there was another one there was no way he or she would be in Aries Villa. It was enough to make her jumpy.

"Well, we won't find out by standing here will we." She replied in her usual monotone her voice not betraying any of her inner turmoil. "Where is Charles anyway?" She questioned.

Her smirk returned when she saw VV glare at the opposite wall. "I don't know where he is. He doesn't have to be with his wives when they are giving birth. He is the Emperor of Britannia. "

"That's right but then Marriane isn't any ordinary wife is she?" CC turned away from him to make her way towards the Kitchens. It had been too long since she last had something to eat. She could feel VV boring holes in her back.

'I hope Marriane has some plan to fulfill her part of the contract. Since her geass wont be evolving any time soon, the only other choice is the Ragnarök connection.' She spared a glance at the now shut door of her contractee. Despite the thickness of the doors, she could hear the doctors urging Marriane to push. She felt another of the same magnetic pull like before but skillfully ignored it- after all, she had her food to consider.

There would be time for other things later.

* * *

><p>Marriane clutched the sheets as hard as her hands allowed her too. Animistic sounds were released from her already sore throat. If she had been coherent she would have frowned at how ungraceful she looked with a sweaty face and bloated body. But she could hardly think past the haze of pain that enveloped her lower body. The nurses whispered sweet encouragements in her ears. She wanted to scream at them but the only thing she could do was to gasp at the sharp pains.<p>

"It's coming out. Push harder Your Highness." The lady doctor smiled at her.

"Don't call the baby..." She mummered but was cut short by another shard of pain.

"Your highness?" The nurses looked concernedly at her.

She took a deep breath. "Don't call the baby 'It'." Despite of gasping with pain, she managed to glare at the assembled team. "He is my chiiiild..." She gritted her teeth as pain shot through her spinal cord. Where had that come from? But before she could think further another sharp pain dragged her attention.

She felt herself stretch and she closed her eyes tightly willing for the pain to go away. Suddenly it was over. She felt spent and exhausted and most of all, light.

She kept her eyes closed and would've drifted off to sleep if a nursemaid hadn't gasped. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at the nurse that was seemingly holding her baby. (And the words shook her- It was her baby. Her and Charles)

"What's the matter?" Her voice was raspy but that was to be expected. She had spent nearly a whole hour screaming at everyone.

The nurse looked at her with wide and fearful eyes. "Your Highness..." She began but shut her mouth, glancing down at the bundle in her hands.

Before Marriane could order the nurse to hand over her baby to her, the lady doctor came over and took the baby from the nurse hand. The nurse looked relived at that and quickly went aside to clear the other things. The doctor, who had been smiling up until a moment ago, blinked and frowned.

She looked up at Marriane hesitantly.

Marriane felt dread creep up in her stomach. 'Does it have a physical deformity? Is it a stillborn?' She wondered. There had been no wailing from the baby and despite this being her first child she had attended many child births to know that babies tend to let out a high pitched wail as soon as they were able to.

"What is it?" Her voice was low but firm. It didn't reflect her nervousness. Though the shivering in her hands as she gripped the sheets displayed her fear. "Is the baby...?" She left the question hanging.

All the others had stopped working and were looking curiously between them.

"No, Your Highness. The baby boy is perfectly healthy." Marriane let out a sigh of relief. "But..." She frowned.

"Bring him to me."

The doctor sighed but obeyed. A nurse helped Marriane to sit up and she swallowed the wince as she felt sore all over. The doctor quietly deposited the bundle in Marriane's arms.

At first look, the baby looked perfect. He already had tiny shreds of black hair on his head and his bright violet eyes- just like his father with the shape of his mothers eye- were wide open. They were full of wonder as they stared at her and she felt an unfamiliar feeling blossom in her chest.

But when she caught his tiny hands in hers, she noticed something... different. There was some symbol on his hand and when she pried them open to get a closer look she had to resist the urge to gasp. It was the same symbol that was there on CC's head. The symbol of a Code Bearer. She noticed that the other hand also had a similar symbol. If that wasn't enough for her to be shocked she saw the most clear one of them all present directly over his heart. She could hear the doctor babbling something about 'a very odd birthmark- if it could be called as so' but she paid no heed.

She looked back to his face and unconsciously held him tighter against her. "What are you...?" She muttered.

"Is it over?" Marriane was so preoccupied with her son that she failed to notice that the door had opened and CC stood there with an apple in her hand. The utterly bored look on her face changed into a confused one before she narrowed her eyes. Marriane felt too tired to deal with everything right now. But she had to know what was happening and the only people who could answer her was either CC or VV.

"Everyone please leave." She ordered the nurses who was looking curiously at CC. Her violet eyes swept over them. They all stood hesitantly. "You can come back later." The tone of finality made the nurses quickly wrap up the used towels and cloths and quickly leave.

"Please do not exert yourself Your Highness." The doctor warned gently before leaving with the others. CC merely stood to the side, watching everyone move out and waited for the door to click shut before going to Marriane.

She peered at the baby curiously. He had drifted off to sleep. Marriane quietly observed CC. The expression on her face was something that could be seen very rarely. It was perplexed. Marriane frowned. "CC. What is wrong with Lelouch?"

CC pulled back and stared at Marriane, her perplexed expression changing into amusement. "Lelouch?" She questioned.

Marriane rolled her eyes. "I did tell you that I would name the baby Lelouch if it was a boy. Lelouch vi Britannia." Marriane gazed fondly at her son who had drifted off to sleep. CC meanwhile felt mildly surprised at how Marriane was acting. Even though nothing was seen in her expression, she was amused at how Marriane was looking at the baby. Like it was the only worthy thing in the whole world. 'Looks like Charles has some competition.'

The door slammed open once more admitting a boy. Though the mentioned boy was nearly 5 decades old. He looked flustered.

"VV! How good to see you!" Marianne gushed though CC could hear the slight sarcastic undertone to it. Marianne, even though looked completely exhausted, had managed to retain the same charm that had disappeared for a while during her delivery.

VV didn't reply and instead stood on the chair placed beside Marriane and studied the baby. Marriane's eyes slightly narrowed and CC knew that she wouldn't bear anyone touching her child without her consent. But VV didn't touch the small monster- as CC so fondly began to refer him as- and just stared at him.

"He-he is a Code Bearer." CC thought about the cookies that was waiting for her in the Kitchen. She had forgotten to take some with her in her hurry. "CC! Are you even listening to me?!" CC turned her attention back to the boy who barely reached up to her waist. Of course she had noticed the Code. She wasn't blind. But she had long since learnt to hide her expressions behind a poker face.

"Yes, I saw that he had a Code." She remarked blandly.

"He doesn't only have one." At this CC turned to stare at Marriane. "He has another two on his hands." At that both CC and VV were at Marriane side trying to spot the symbol. Marriane slowly pried the hand open trying not to wake him up.

At seeing the additional two symbols, CC felt her surprise reflect on her face. She had seen many things during all her centuries of existence but never was it anything of this proportion.

"He has 3 codes...?" She heard VV mummer. She herself was staring at the- at Lelouch, mesmerized. So this was the reason why she had felt the pull so strongly. But how a mere baby had three codes while it took people years to attain just one.

"I will go and get Charles." VV left without sparing the two woman another glance.

"Why CC?" CC turned back to Marriane. "How come my just born son has three Codes?" Her violet eyes were boring holes into CC's amber ones. If it had been anyone else they would have fainted at the look Marriane was sporting on her face. But this was CC. So she just smiled and replied,"I have no idea."

Marriane sighed and closed her eyes. CC, feeling a twinge of sympathy, approached her and took the bundle from her hand. At the sensation Marriane's eyes flew open and she gripped it tighter. "You have to rest. I will take the baby to the nurses." She bluntly stated. No mater how much sympathetic she sounded she could never bring herself to express it. Marriane looked like she was about to protest but seemed to think the better of it. Surrendering the baby to CC, she gingerly laid on her back.

Within a few minutes her breathing had evened and a peaceful expression settled on her face. CC smiled a bit before turning her attention back to the baby. Her expression turned soft as she looked at the sleeping baby. She bad never seen any baby who had slept so peacefully for so long through all the commotion. True, she had never really been near any babies but she didn't like them much anyway.

"You are special aren't you?" She whispered, taking in the baby's delicate features.

Glancing one last time at Marriane, she made her way out the door making sure not to jostle the baby. "Let us get you to the nurses now." She smirked as she closed the door behind her. "Looks like things are going to get interesting."

* * *

><p>CC was with Marianne and Lelouch when Charles and VV made their entrance. A whole day had passed since the birth of the little prince and Marianne had demanded to see the baby as soon as she woke up. The morning was bright and the light entering from the huge window in the room illuminated it beautifully.<p>

"Charles. VV." Marriane greeted with a smile. She had gotten her energy back and was no longer confined to the bed- or no longer agreed to be confined. She was sitting on the chair near the fireplace with Lelouch in her hands. She stood up gracefully and executed a slight bow adjusting the position of the baby in her hands.

"Marianne." Charles deep rumbling voice was filled with a bit of affection. He stepped forward but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Meet your son first. Lelouch vi Britannia." She held out the child to him. He looked at the boy who looked more like Marianne than him. The tightly closed fists were being waved around in the air as the baby looked curiously at him. "Looks like he wants you to hold him." Marianne deduced. Charles whole heartedly disagreed with her assessment. He didn't think his son wanted anyone except his mother to hold him. He frowned but before he could say anything else Lelouch was thrust his hands.

He gingerly held the bundle. He was the Emperor of Britannia and one of the strongest man in the world but he could never refuse Marriane. He didn't even know what she was thinking most of the time. He didn't even know if she actually cared about the child she had just given birth to. But he was interested in what his brother had told him about the child. The child was looking at his forehead and he took the chance to loosen the cloth around the boy and see the symbol on his own. And there it was. A bright red- brighter than CC or VV- bird like sigil just above his heart. The hand movements stop and almost instinctively Charles looked at the baby. He blinked when he sees the eyes change colour and the symbol of geass appearing. As soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"VV." He held out the child to his brother who looked at it. "I just saw geass in his eyes." Marriane stood beside him.

"But that's not possible. After attaining a Code, the geass is lost." VV declared. Charles handed Lelouch back to his mother where he snuggled closer to her. He observed the expression on Marianne's face as she cooed over their son. CC sidled up to them.

"He is special. He had Codes as well as geass. He might be useful for the Ragnarök connection."

Charles silently agreed with CC. If Lelouch indeed had both the Codes and a geass then it would be beneficial for their goal. He stared at the small boy who had started to doze off. He could see all the possibilities with a son like Lelouch. It wouldn't take long for their dream to be fulfilled.

"Keep him safe. We will discuss more later." And with that Charles turned and left the room. Marriane sighed.

"I had hoped he would spend a little more time with his son."

VV gave her a look. "Charles has more important work to do than to spend time playing with a baby." A glare was exchanged between the two. Before things could escalate, CC cut in. "But how do you think he got his Code?"

They all turned to look at the slumbering Lelouch. "Could it be because of our geass?" Marriane asked.

"You mean because of you and Charles both being geass users?" CC considered this. It could be possible. She had never heard of two geass users marrying and producing an off spring. Maybe it was like a side effect of that. But it still didn't seem plausible in CC's mind.

"There is no way that can happen. Geass can only be attained through a contract and not by genetics." VV interrupted her thoughts.

"There is no way he formed a contract and there is no other explanation for this." Marriane retorted, making sure to keep her voice low so as to not wake Lelouch. CC smirked at how... motherly Marriane was acting. Maybe there was a heart somewhere inside that body.

"The only thing we can do now is to wait until he grows up." CC walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marriane called out.

Glancing back CC opened the door before replying,"To the Geass Order. I will try to find out something more about this."

"I am coming with you." VV quickly joined CC. VV and Marianne in the same room alone- baby Lelouch did not count- was not advisable. Marianne smiled pleasantly. "Take care CC." And after a small pause,"VV." Only the people who knew her intimately could pick out the cool vibes from her words.

"I surely will Marriane. " VV too smiled though it was twisted at the corners which clearly stated that he didn't care about what she thought.

CC rolled her eyes and left without another word. VV quickly followed shutting the door behind him.

Marriane sighed and frowned. She seemed to be adopting the cliche habit of sighing. Pursing her lips to keep in another sigh that was threatening to escape, she sat down and looked at Lelouch.

"My son." She smiled. "Never thought that saying these words would make me so happy. You are going to grow up to be like your father. Strong and powerful."

Little did she know how true her words were.

* * *

><p>It was the second time the Aries Villa was in uproar. People rushed about in a hurry. But there was one boy who stood to the side quietly observing all the ruckus.<p>

"Aren't you excited Prince Lelouch?" One of the maid had stopped near him.

"A bit." Lelouch replied in a bored tone.

The maid, thinking that being too small Lelouch didn't understand much, smiled politely and went on her way. He sighed again. Even though he was nearly 10 years old, everyone still treated him like a 5 year old kid. It didn't help that he had gradually started getting his memories of his previous life back as he grew up. By the time he was 7 years, he had gotten all of his memories back.

He had already stared to note the changes in this life as compared to his previous one.

The first being that he was now elder than most of his siblings except Odysseus and Guinevere. He did love the fact that it was older- it gave him the chance to lord over them. And then he was also the favorite of his Father. That was a change. "Isn't the Little Monster excited?" A light mocking voice cut through his musings.

Titling his head, he caught sight of CC leaning against the wall beside him. The same smirk was there on her lips. He felt his lips copy the action. "Why should I be?" It wasn't that he was not excited. But he was more curious. If Nunnally was born now then she would be the same age as he had been in his previous life. The thought of Nunnally being the one to start the Rebellion was not a comforting one.

"A scowling face doesn't suit you." Blinking, he focused his attention on CC.

"But a red face does suit you." He grinned mischievously. CC merely rolled her eyes.

"That little prank of yours was uncalled for." Her voice contained no anger or irritation but merely stated a fact. "Mixing the hot pepper in my soup and replacing my water with vinegar." She glanced at him. "What a childish prank."

"I am not sure if you noticed but I AM a child." Lelouch shot back with a grin. It had been fun to see CC turn red and began smoking from her mouth.

"I didn't know that this was how guests were treated." CC replied. She had been staying at the Aries Villa as a 'special' guest of Marriane. Lelouch smiled thinly at her excuse. Of course the only reason CC was here was because of the contract. But then, Lelouch vi Britannia was not supposed to know that.

Before Lelouch could reply a loud wail erupted from behind the door where Marriane lay. Startled, Lelouch quickly turned towards the room, his senses heightened.

Nunnally was born.

A nurse emerged outside and smiled at the eager boy who was standing in front of the oak doors. "Prince Lelouch. You got a new little sister." A dimpled smile was directed at her. No matter which dimension he was in he would always adore Nunnally- of course, this time he would allow her to grow up by herself, to be independent. He wouldn't baby her like he did in his previous life.

"You can go in and see her if you want to." The nurse offered at the bright look in the young Princes eyes. He nodded before quickly entering the familiar room.

He saw a few nurses and the doctor cleaning up. Most importantly, he saw his mother holding a bundle of blankets. Strangely, he held no resentment towards anyone anymore. It was as if all the hatred he had towards certain individuals had completely been erased. So there was a true loving smile on his face as he approached his mother and asked her,"How are you feeling Mother?"

Marriane smiled contently and chuckled. "Weak but quite happy. You have a little sister to protect now Lelouch." Lelouch still hadn't looked at Nunnally.

"I will protect Nunnally with my full heart." He promised, meaning every word.

His mother looked confused. "Nunnally?" Lelouch silently gestured to the bundle in her hands. "But I already thought of another name for her." Marriane said.

Lelouch frowned. It wasn't impossible that the names would be changed however it was highly improbable.

Marriane, unaware of Lelouch confusion, continued talking. "Since she resembles you so much, I thought I would name her Lelucia."

'Resembles me?' His head snapped up and he stared at her in surprise. Nunnally didn't resemble him in any way. Her hair was dark black while her was light cinnamon. Even her eyes had been light as compared to his. Quickly, he came closet to Marriane and looked at his sister.

The small wisps of black hair and sleepy violet eyes resembled his more than anything. He stumbled back. This wasn't Nunnally.

"Lelouch, meet you sister, Lelucia."

* * *

><p>Lelouch stared at his small sister who was laying on the bed. She was playing with one of Marriane's necklaces in her hand. Since she was only a month old, she could not do much except lie down and play. But Lelouch could tell that she was going to be a beauty. The black hair had only become more denser and her violet eyes, too similar to his, glittered. Despite his slight confusion, he couldn't help but adore her.<p>

He had deduced that Lelucia had been born in his place. It would be she who would start the Rebellion against the Britannian Empire and who would take care of Nunnally. But there was also a chance that things would be different. Maybe Marriane wouldn't die. Maybe they wouldn't be exiled. Maybe Japan wouldn't be conquered. Too many possibilities for him to consider. But instead of planning ahead like usual, he decided to just go with the flow. It was time to enjoy life and he wasn't going to allow anything to get in the way.

He recalled the meeting with VV.

_He had been 8 years at that time. Having regained all his memories, he was able to predict many of the things that were going to happen. His newest sibling, Clovis la Britannia was born just a few days ago. He had visited the baby. (And had smirked inwardly)_

_When he returned back to Aries Villa he was bored. Time was passing too slowly for him and he knew that he couldn't alter anything or enjoy until he grew up a bit more._

_"I expected a bit more from the spawn of Marriane the Flash." Stopping in his tracks, Lelouch automatically narrowed his eyes at the source of the noise._

_VV._

_It was true that he no longer felt any resentment towards anyone but it didn't mean that he didn't dislike a few people. VV being at the top of that list. But then, Lelouch wasn't supposed to know who VV is._

_"Who are you?" He demanded._

_VV smiled. "Ahh... that is a very interesting question but not one I have to answer."_

_Lelouch pursed his lips. There were coincidentally no guards around and the hallway was completely empty except for him and VV. 'Coincidence? I think not.' Lelouch thought. 'He came to check up on me.' And that didn't suit Lelouch one bit. He was supposed to be free from all these headaches in his new life._

_But there was no way he could say it out loud. "How did you enter?" He asked instead._

_"I have my ways." Lelouch nearly snorted at that age old dialogue. But it wouldn't do him any harm to have a bit of fun with VV and act like his age for once._

_"Isn't that great!" VV blinked at the sudden outburst from Lelouch. "I got a new friend to play with!" VV's eyes widened as Lelouch pulled him along with him towards the gardens. He was too stunned to do anything except letting the boy drag him. By the time he shook himself out of the shock they had reached near the fountain in the garden._

_Lelouch turned to him. "Its too hot don't you think?" Once again pulling along a struggling VV, Lelouch ignored his noises of protest and climbed on the fountain edge forcing VV to do the same._

_"Let go of me you insolent child. I have-" He was cut short when Lelouch, deciding it was too hot outside, pushed him into the cold water. VV struggled a bit before steadying himself. Shocked at being pushed in the water, he glared at Lelouch. But he didn't make a very intimidating picture with his dress and hair all wet and water droplets travelling on his face. "You seemed too worked up." Lelouch had a perfectly angelic smile on his face. "So I thought that this would cool you down. " That was the moment that VV decided that the spawn of Marriane was even worse than her._

_Then, when he thought that things couldn't get worse, CC appeared with Marianne._

_"My, my VV. If you so desperately needed a shower we would have been happy to accommodate you. After all, Aries Villa has a lot of bathrooms." Marriane's comment made VV turn completely red with embarrassment and he turned his glare from the insolent child to his equally insolent mother. If that wasn't enough, even CC joined in._

_"Of course, with all time you spend at the thought elevators, it isn't surprising that you felt the need to take a bath as soon as you saw water." Even though her voice was devoid of any emotion, the amusement in CC's eyes told VV of what she thought of this 'incident'. Lelouch was still standing on the edge of the fountain with a slightly smug smile. That boy..._

_VV got out of the fountain without a word. "Charles would not be happy at this childish behavior." VV told them and then turned around to make a dignified exit. At least, it would've been a dignified exit if his clothes weren't heavy with water and he hadn't slipped over the small puddle it had made around him. His face met the ground prompting the other three into a small fit of laughter._

_Clenching his teeth, VV walked away without a backward glance._

_"Who was he Mother?" Lelouch asked._

_"He was CC's nephew." Marriane smiled. It was clear that the talent to tell lies in Lelouch had come from both the parents._

_"What an interesting boy." Lelouch commented smirking._

_"Of course he will come and visit again if you want him too." CC offered her eyes sparkling with not so goof intentions._

_"Yes!" Lelouch nodded his head eagerly in a child like manner._

Needless to say, VV was never seen at Aries Villa again.

Lelouch grinned at that particular memory. As much as he loved pranking CC everyday, pranking VV had been priceless.

"Ggglljkh..." Garbled noises broke through his thoughts and he turned his head to see that the necklace lay abandoned side of Lelucia and she was staring at him with violet eyes that was eerily similar to his. Smiling gently at her, he scooted closer.

"Well, you were certainly unexpected." Lelucia swiped a hand. "But I can't say I am complaining. You are my sister after all." Lelouch smiled as he bent down to touch his forehead to hers. Her eyes stared in wonder into his, mesmerized by the close distance. "I promise to protect you as I will protect Nunnally."

And despite everything Lelouch had done and become- even when he was not completely sane- there were a few people he could never really forgo.

Lelucia vi Britannia had just become one of them.

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing response. i hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: I know it's been a very long time. But RL has been very hectic and I have barely any time to type down anything. It might explain the choppiness of this chapter. The interesting parts start from the next chapter onwards. This chapter is mainly to clear up the base and especially the ages of the characters. I hope you enjoy! (And the credit for this amazing idea goes of Lord Joyde who also helped me write the last part of this chapter)**

**Fallen-Ryu: **Actually the pairings will be established in the next chapter….. maybe. Thanks for the review!

**Lord Joyde: **Couldn't control my girly side xD

**Kingrichard360: **Actually I did plan to start it in this chapter but there is a change of plan. If I add that part too then this chapter would cross 10K words. So you would have to wait for the next chapter. But I feel that it's pretty obvious. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Inugomeluna: **Well…. So many questions. The only way these questions will be answered is by reading the story. Lelucia and Lelouch are both going to be important in this story along with Suzaku. I am glad you liked the other story too. Give "An Edge of Soul" a shot. You might like it. Thanks for the review!

**Hell Lord12: **The pairings you will find out in the next chapter. I don't think you will be disappointed by the story. Thanks for the review!

**InsanePurpleLove: **Wait for the next chapter. It's going to be a big one. Thanks fr the review!

**Wanderer097**: Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3: Start of the Chaos**

"Big Brother!" Lelucia came rushing up to Lelouch. Despite being only 1 and a half year old, she was already able to speak quite well. Lelouch stopped playing the piano and peered down at his little sister. Automatically, a smile lit up his face.

"Lelucia." He picked her up and made her sit beside him on the piano seat. "Have you come to hear me play?" Lelucia often liked listening to Lelouch play the piano and would often accompany him to his lessons. But she seemed excited about something else.

"Mama is going to get a baby!" Her bright violet eyes were shining with excitement at the news. "I will also have a younger sibling that I can take care of." She smiled her crooked smile and Lelouch couldn't help but laugh.

It seemed like what he had predicted was true. Lelucia would be about his age when Nunnally would be born. He still hoped that things would be different. There were already things that he couldn't predict about and he didn't want things diverging too much from the original path so early on. Not that he didn't welcome the change. It was quite refreshing to live a new life.

"Well, make sure that you take good care of her." He ruffled her hair and turned back to the piano.

"I will take care of her like how you take care of me." She declared, half hugging him around his waist. The positon was awkward since both of them were sitting and he was a lot bigger than her, but Lelouch returned her hug willingly.

"I know you will." He replied. "Now go on. Give Mother some company. I will come as soon as I finish this piece."

Smiling brightly, Lelucia nodded and bounded off. Lelouch looked after her with a smirk on his face.

Things were starting to fall into place.

* * *

><p>Aries Villa was once again in uproar. Maids and soldiers rushed around. Lelouch felt a sense of Deja-vu hit him. He remembered the time Lelucia was born. There was the same havoc. But at least he had proper company this time. At the tug on his head he amended the thought. A very excitable company.<p>

"Yes Lulu?"

"Why are they taking such a long time?" She asked gripping his hand tightly. Lelouch squeezed back and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It will be over soon." Lelouch sighed. Life was boring. Yes, he was one of the eldest and he was also the Emperor's favorites but that didn't mean that he was enjoying sitting around when he had the power to change anything he wanted to. But he had to have patience.

'A few more years and I can start my plan…..' He thought.

"Lelouch! The baby came out!" Lelouch blinked and looked down at his little sister who was tugging at his hand. He saw the Doctor who had been present during Lelucia's birth smile at them as she opened the door to let them enter.

He quietly entered the room. Lelucia on the other hand barreled in and was by Marianne's side within no time. "Mama! Let me see the baby!" Marianne exchanged an amused glance with Lelouch from where she was sitting against the headboard. At Lelucia's squeal of delight, Lelouch quickened his steps until he was by his sisters side.

And he felt a smile light up his face.

Nunnally was born. Slight wisps of cinnamon colored hair could be seen and she was sleeping peacefully. Lelouch knew from experience that it wouldn't be long before she would wake up and start wailing but he didn't mind. The sister for who he had given up his life was born. And this time, it would be Lelucia who would protect her with everything she had.

And Lelouch would protect both of them.

"She is cute!" Lelucia lightly touched Nunnally's cheek. "My own little sister."

Marianne laughed. "I thought of naming her Nunnally." She grinned at Lelouch. "Since you seemed to like that name." Lelouch smiled back and felt a rush of affection for his family. Marianne might not have been an ideal mother but she was their mother despite everything she had done.

"It's a nice name!" Lelucia kissed Marianne on the cheek and got down of the bed. "I better go and see if Euphie will be coming to see Nun- Nunna." Lelucia smiled sheepishly at her inability to say the name and ran off.

Lelouch and Marianne looked at her leaving the room.

"Nunnally too does not have Geass." Lelouch turned back to his mother and smiled wanly.

"So I am the only one born with Geass." It was a fact. He knew the reason behind this but he didn't find it necessary to inform anyone else. They still hadn't told him about the Geass order. The only thing they had old him was that he was 'special' and he had been born with a 'great power' that could be used for the good of humanity.

But he had no interest in getting involved in their plans again. He would leave that up to Lelucia. Of course, he would provide her support now and then but this life was for him to enjoy.

"Well, we can't be sure." Marianne smiled. At Lelouch's confused look she elaborated,"What if you get more siblings? It is a possibility.."

Lelouch made a weird choking noise as scarring mental images of Charles and Marianne filled his mind. Marianne laughed and waved him out. Lelouch gave a small glare that soon melted into a smile as he left the room.

He had missed his mother.

* * *

><p>It was time for the First Annual Family Picnic.<p>

Nunnally was 4 years old and Lelucia was 6. Lelouch was the eldest at 16. Nearly all of his siblings would be there along with his mother. Even Gabrielle la Britannia would be present with her son Clovis. All the other consorts were too 'busy' to make it up.

The picnic would be held in the Wicker Gardens that was exclusive to the Royal Family.

"Nunnally be careful!" Lelucia shouted as Nunnally ran around in excitement. Nunnally, as usual, paid no attention to Lelucia's warnings.

"Let her run around Lulu. Don't be a spoilsport." A 5 year old Euphie commented as she joined Nunnally in trying to catch a butterfly.

"Lelucia is right Euphie. You and Nunnally should be careful." Cornelia, the ever worried older sister stood by Lelucia in observing their siblings. Even though she was only 15 years old she acted more mature than most of the elders. Lelouch knew that she was going through a military programme that would provide a start for her military life.

"Let them be. We came here to enjoy." A 15 year old Schneizel commented, trying to be the mature one. Lelouch rolled his eyes. When he has been young he had idolized Schneizel for his cool headedness and calm demeanor. But now, since he elder than Schneizel, he got the chance to view the bratty side of the prince.

"Lelucia dear, come here and sit by me. Let your sister enjoy. Cornelia, there's place for you too." Marianne called out from where she was sitting on a cloth and Lelucia reluctantly went to sit beside her mother. Even as she sat, she continued to keep a close eye on Nunnally.

'Was I really like that?' Lelouch thought.

Cornelia, on the other hand, went eagerly and began chattering excitedly with Marianne. Lelouch shook his head and sat on a nearby chair. He glanced around.

Clovis was, as usual, painting the scenery around him. Even though he was only 12 years, he was showing the talent of an aspiring artist. Carine was throwing another tantrum and was getting angrier since no one, except Gabrielle was paying her any attention. Guinevere and Odysseus were the only ones elder than Lelouch.

Odysseus was off to a meeting in one of the Britannian occupied areas and Lelouch felt a pang of irritation. He was already starting to get bored. There were many things he wanted to do and he couldn't do it until he grown up a bit more. But then, this life looked better than his previous one. He could, for once, think for himself and be selfish. Odysseus, being 18 had started to get completely involved in politics. Lelouch didn't want to get involved in politics. He had other plans.

"This is stupidity." Lelouch glanced at his small sister who had come to sit beside him. She was pouting and folded her hands across her chest. "Is my baby sister whining?" He was met with a sharp -yet cute- glare.

"I am not whining. That's what those old ladies in the court do." She pouted and turned her face away from him.

Lelouch laughed pleasantly and ruffled her hair. She immediately relaxed and smiled at him.

"Hey Lelouch?" She turned towards him with a small frown on her face. "Is what Britannia doing a good thing?" She asked. Lelouch retracted his hand and looked at her. Her violet eyes were curious as she waited for his answer.

"Depends on what you are talking about." He replied easily.

"Well…." Lelucia looked hesitant but continued on. "The way they are taking over the countries and all."

"And why is that wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Because people deserve to be free don't they? By invading their country we are snatching away their freedom." Lelucia frowned.

"If Britannia doesn't take over the countries than the EU or the Chinese Federation would. And who knows? The condition might be even worse under their reign." Defending the Empire he had once fought against lift a nostalgic tinge in his mouth but he had to seem like he supported the Empire. At least in his sister's eyes.

"What if their condition would be better?" Lelucia shot back.

"Can you guarantee that?" Lelouch asked.

"Can you guarantee it won't be?" She countered.

Lelouch shook his head. This was getting nowhere. "Those people deserve to be ruled over. If they are unable to defend their country from our invasions then they are weak." Lelouch smiled as Cornelia entered the conversation. Glancing at his mother, Lelouch noticed that Nunnally and Euphie were playing with her.

"But everyone deserves a chance. Not everyone can be the same." Lelucia protested.

"That's what Father says doesn't he? No one is equal. Some are strong and some are weak. The weak deserve to be ruled over by the strong or they will perish." Lelouch truly didn't completely believe in this principle but he knew that there was some truth in it.

Lelucia fell silent. Lelouch sighed. It looked like the debate was over.

"How can a person be called weak?" Lelouch and Cornelia glanced at Lelucia n surprise. She had raised her head and was looking ferociously at them. "What classifies a person as a weakling? People often don't know their own strength until they are cornered into a position where they have no other choice than to fight back. When the people they love are in danger, they will risk everything to keep them safe. That's real strength."

Lelucia took deep breaths after the long speech and her cheeks turned red as she noticed Cornelia and Lelouch staring at her in surprise.

"I didn't understand a word of what you said." Cornelia muttered.

"But a weak person, no matter how much they try to fight back, will be unable to make a change." Lelouch countered smoothly.

"We should never underestimate the strength of the person when he has something to fight for."

"Britannia will continue to conquer the countries that don't fight back when they are attacked."

"There is not much left to be conquered anyways." Lelucia muttered irritably.

"Who knows, maybe Britannia will take over the world one day. Japan or Europe would be a good place to start."

Cornelia continued to look between them trying to understand what they were actually talking about. Half of her attention was held by Euphie was had begun to run through the grass along with Nunnally once again.

"But Japan can barely be called a country! Why would Britannia even want to conquer such a country?" Lelucia asked.

"Didn't you yourself say that we shouldn't underestimate the power of people? Japan might seem like a small country but there are people in there that will be able to make a difference in the world." Lelucia looked at Lelouch curiously trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Lelouch, Lelucia, Cornelia. Time for lunch." Gabriele called out, sitting beside Marianne. Cornelia nodded and made her way towards them.

Lelouch turned towards Lelucia and looking at her face, frowning in concentration, he laughed and patted her head. "You don't need to worry about it for now." He said pulling her along with him. "If you ever go to Japan you will see what I meant by yourself."

* * *

><p>"You called for me Father?" Lelouch stepped into the large spacious office of the Imperial Palace in Pendragon. Charles, who was seated on the desk, looked up at Lelouch.<p>

"Ah Lelouch, my son." There was a cool smile on his face as he studied his favorite son.

"I think you know why I have called for you at such a short notice." Charles gestured to the seat in front of him. Lelouch took a seat and smiled.

"I do know why you called for me." Lelouch's smile soon turned into a smirk. "I hope you have no opposition with this plan of mine." Charles continued to study his son. He knew that the boy was different from all his children. Not only did he have Geass but he was also smart and cunning. He just had to find out if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"I don't. But I do have to question this sudden decision." Charles inquired.

Lelouch tilted his head to the side. "I am almost 18. It is time I start involving myself in the affairs of the kingdom." Charles smirked. He knew that Lelouch had no interest in Britannia or ruling the country.

"You want to defeat the Europeans because you are bored." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Lelouch merely laughed and nodded his head. "Of course. I don't want the territory given by the Empire for me to supervise; I want to overlook the territory I conquered." Charles raised an eyebrow. He couldn't understand what was going through his sons mind most of the time. He and VV had still not managed to understand the secret behind the codes.

"I called you here to discuss about your protection."

"My protection?"

"Since you want to get more involved in the Kingdom's affairs, there will be people who would be delighted to see you perish."

"I think I can protect myself."

Charles just looked at him apathetically. "I somehow really doubt that son."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows' and looked like he was about to argue some more. But before Charles could say anything, Lelouch closed his mouth and sat back. Charles stared at his son thoughtfully. He knew that there was something going on in Lelouch's mind.

"Fine." Lelouch shrugged. "I have no problem."

"And what bought about this sudden change of mind?" Charles questioned.

"I don't mind having a guard of elite knights. But I have a condition." Lelouch smirked. "I get to choose them personally." Charles quietly studied his son. He knew that there was something brewing in his son's mind. But he didn't really care. As long as it didn't interfere with the Ragnörak connection, Lelouch was free to do whatever he wanted.

"And they will be called the Knights of Chaos." Charles lips twitched but he retained he cold expression.

"I don't see any difficulty in that." Charles relented. Lelouch grinned and stood up.

"If I may take my leave." Charles nodded and watched as Lelouch walked out of the room.

"The Knights of Chaos, he says..." Charles muttered, an insane grin etching itself upon his face.

He busted into full blown laughter," HAHAHAHAHA!" His son was turning out to be more like him than he had predicted. He still didn't understand VV's problem with the child but for him his son was the perfect person to carry out the plan.

He made his way to his personal plane and departed to the thought elevator on Long Tide Island. The Geass order had found another thought elevator on Kamine Island. But they couldn't start any work on that thought elevator until it was completely under the control of the Britannian Empire. Currently, Kamine Island was under the territory of Japan.

It didn't take long for him to reach the island since it was the closest thought elevator to Pendragon. Entering the large cave and staring at the broken down door to the World of C, his insane grin appeared once again.

"Chaos... Yes, Chaos Indeed! Hell God, with this.. amazing monstrosity of a son which you have granted unto me, it's almost like you WANT to be destroyed!" His laughter turned to chuckles as he made and discarded plans in his head. After standing there in silence for a few minutes, he took one long glance over the barely-formed weapon meant to kill God and smiled evilly. "With Lelouch by my side, this... thing, may not even be necessary to destroy you."

His grin does not leave his face as he turns around." But I'm afraid that might be a story for another time. For now, I will take great pleasure in observing as my Son does what he was _born_ to do. I will watch with glee as he burns everything and everyone that dares stand in his way, as he obliterates loyalty and devours hope..."

Charles begun to madly crackle once more as he steadied himself. "I... will greatly enjoy watching the spectacle as my child breaks the very foundations of the world he stands upon! And once he does, once there is nothing more left to break, no more walls left to shatter…. I WILL KILL YOU!"

Pivoting on his heel, he left the cave. But in his euphoria, he does not notice the smoky avatar of God- just barely visible- appearing in the background, bearing the same smile as the man who wanted to end his existence. "Oh my dear, sweet Charles.. .you have no idea of the truth within your own words. But, I'm afraid you aren't the only one who is going to enjoy the coming show."

"Let the chaos began!"

**Author Notes: Well…. I hope you enjoyed reading. As far as the next update is concerned it will most probably be in February. My days are packed from next week onwards and there is no way I can update this story. But I will try my best. Thanks for the support and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: Merry Christmas! The only reason I managed to update this is because half of this chapter was already written along with the previous chapter. The pairing issue will get resolved with this chapter so that question is resolved. Feel free to ask anything else. Read and Review!**

**Lord Joyde: Twice in a month! xD **

**The allen walker: Here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**Kingrichard360: I hope this chapter too is equally satisfactory. Review any doubts. What holidays? Those are in February xD Thanks for the review!**

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Once more with no leash. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 4: The Black Queen**

Kallen Stadtfeld was not a happy woman. Yes, she was the heiress of Stadtfeld Corporation and had everything she could ever need. But it wasn't what she wanted. Despite her bring a half-blooded Britannian; she could walk among the Nobles due to her Britannian appearance. The same didn't go for her younger brother Naoto. He had gotten his looks from their Japanese mother and therefore was mostly ignored by their father. This didn't sit well with Kallen.

'And now I have to spend a week with these bratty snots who call themselves the Royal Family.' She thought vehemently as she stared out of the window of the limousine they were travelling in.

"It is a great opportunity for us to gain some business and maybe make closer acquaintances with the members of the Royal Family." Her father, sitting beside her, was chattering on. She was already 18 years old and she didn't need to be sharp to understand what he meant. He was hoping that she would catch the eye of someone from the Royal Family and …. She gritted her teeth. That was never going to happen if she could help it.

Her thoughts turned back to her mother and her younger brother Naoto. He was an energetic little boy at 8 years old and she knew that he would grow up to be a strong young man. But for now, she would protect him.

"Here we are." She was bought out of her thoughts when her father announced that they had reached their destination. Despite her disdain for the Royal Family and rich nobles, she felt her breath taken away by the magnificent castle – since there was no other way to describe it- in Pendragon.

Aries Villa.

"Aren't you feeling lucky to be invited to the birthday party of Prince Lelouch?" Her father turned towards her. "Maybe he will take a liking into you." Kallen smiled politely and continued to study the huge villa.

She had no interest in being the play thing of a prince and she wasn't going to allow him to take advantage of her.

"It's time."

Lelouch was alone in his room with a chessboard in front of him. With a thoughtful look he twirled the black Queen expertly as he stared at the pieces on the board. The pieces were scattered all over the board and it looked like the game had been going on for a few hours. But there was no one other than Lelouch in the room.

A knock interrupted Lelouch's musings.

"Sir, Mr. Stadtfeld and his daughter have arrived." Lelouch smirked as he placed the Queen beside the Black King.

"Looks like he pieces have begun to fall into place.

* * *

><p>"I am better than you in chess!" Lelouch looked up to see Schneizel staring at him with a smile on his face. Lelouch smirked and asked, "Oh really?"<p>

"Of course. You have a big weakness." Schneizel declared. Lelouch glanced at Kallen and Lelucia who was surveying the scene curiously along with his Mother. Lelouch turned back to Schneizel with a grin on his face.

"Well then. Let's play a game shall we?" Despite today being his (and Lelucia's) birthday he couldn't resist a chance of showing up Schneizel in front of his sisters and Kallen. He didn't interact with Kallen for the past two days she had been staying in Aries Villa (courtesy of Lady Marianne) and he didn't want to. Not yet.

Schneizel, with the same haughty look on his face merely nodded.

"That's great. Let me go and call Charles too. I am sure he will he interested in seeing his sons play a match."

"I will go and call my mother. I am sure she will like to see me beat Lelouch." Schneizel smiled before leaving the room with Marianne.

It wasn't long before everyone was assembled in the Library.

"I don't see why I have to be here. It's just a childish game…" Charles muttered before receiving Marianne's glare and keeping quiet.

"Let's start the game." Schneizel seemed excited as he chose the white and Lelouch took black. Lelouch smirked at the irony and symbolism. The White King against the Black King.

Schneizel moved his pawn 2 steps forward and gestured at Lelouch to start his move. Lelouch grinned. The game had begun.

1 hour.

2 hours.

The game was still on going. Kallen stood beside Nunnally and Lelucia. Everyone's attention except for Nunnally's and Euphie's was focused on the game. Even though she was more of an outdoor kind of girl and couldn't see anything interesting in moving pieces of plastic around the board, she too was drawn towards the intricate complexity of the game.

Maybe it was the way both the princes sat, completely focused on the game and forgetting that there were other people in the room. For some reason, Kallen thought that Lelouch was deliberately leading Schneizel in a dance. She was sure that he could've won easily yet the game kept dragging on for 2 hours.

(Of course, she wasn't going to admit it out loud that she found Lelouch to be quite good looking and charming. She was not going to fall for someone as arrogant as him)

"What a guy." She glanced to her side and was startled to see another girl of her age leaning against the table. No one else had noticed her presence or maybe didn't care.

"Who are you?" She buttered out before she could stop herself. She knew that her mouth was faster than her mind but she really couldn't help herself. The girl had lime green hair and golden cat like eyes. She seemed to be of nearly the same age as Kallen if not younger and that put Kallen on her guard. She was sure that this girl was not one of the princesses but she couldn't think from where she had appeared.

"I am CC." Large golden eyes blinked at her for a moment before turning back to the game.

"What an unusual name." Kallen commented cautiously.

CC just shrugged and ignored Kallen.

Kallen frowned before muttering, "Snobbish Britannian Brat." She missed the slight smirk on CC's lips as she caught the remark Kallen made.

"Your greatest folly is that you always move your King." Schneizel smirked at Lelouch as he studied the move Lelouch had made.

But instead of taking any kind of offence, Lelouch merely smirked back and replied, "If the King doesn't move how he can expect his subordinates to follow?"

Schneizel just frowned before countering, "But the King is the strongest piece on the board!"

Lelouch laughed. "And that's where you are wrong." Schneizel scowled and opened his mouth to argue but Lelouch cut him off. "The King might be the most important piece on the board but it is also the most vulnerable. It is up to the pawns and his Queen to keep him safe." Lelouch looked up and glanced at Kallen making her color a bit.

"But you are still going to lose." Schneizel declared as he moved is bishop.

Lelouch merely smiled. "Well, we'll see about that."

Needless to say, the game ended within the next 10 minutes.

"But I was supposed to win." Schneizel grumbled as he was dragged away by his very angry and seething mother.

"Don't you have any shame? You were defeated by a commoner Prince and….." Her voice was cut off as the door closed behind her. Lelouch just sighed in contentment and glanced at Charles. Charles was looking at him with a slightly calculating look in his eyes. Lelouch raised an eyebrow and Charles just nodded.

Lelouch smirked. That was his father's way of giving his approval and Lelouch knew that it was the highest form of praise anyone could get from the Emperor. Marianne gave thumbs up before following Charles out of the room.

"That was awesome!" Lelucia had bounded up to him and was staring at the closed door in wonder.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Lelouch grinned. "If you want I and teach you to play too." He offered and smiled wider at the delight on Lelucia's face.

"Really?"

"I don't see why not."

Lelucia grinned and nodded enthusiastically. But before she could demand Lelouch to teach her then and there, Cornelia broke in middle of the conversation. She had been standing there silently for the whole game and even as she looked at Lelouch he could see some of the awe in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"I think it's time for you people to get ready for the party." Cornelia caught Euphie's hand and began towing her towards the door with Nunnally and Lelucia following her reluctantly. "You wouldn't want to be late to your own party would you Lelouch?"

"Yeah yeah." Lelouch too began to follow them but not without sparing a glance and a soft smile to the redhead standing by the table, staring after them.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. An 18 year old Lelouch was leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in his hand. He normally disliked parties. But this was an exception. This party was not for social meetings for his personal agenda. There were a few 'special' guests he had to meet.<p>

And his eyes locked on his first target.

Sayoko Shinozaki.

The maid was accompanying the Ashford family and she looked younger than he remembered. But she would always be the person who had cared and looked after him and Nunnally when they needed it the most.

(A bit like his second mother)

He shifted his gaze to the Ashford's. A small girl in particular caught his gaze. With two blonde pigtails she was looking around excited as he smiled. Milly Ashford looked the same as he remembered her. She was still small but he could see the makings of the she-devil in action. If Lelucia was going to spend time with her, the only thing he could do was to wish his sister luck.

"Lelouch! Why are you standing here all alone?" Nunnally came up to him. Lelouch's expression automatically softened as he bent down on his knew to face his sister.

"I was bored and was looking around for someone interesting to meet." Lelouch touched her head like he had done many times before.

"Then you must meet Milly!" Lelucia had appeared out of nowhere and had started to tug him towards the Ashford's. He offered no resistance. Everything was going according to what he wanted.

"Mr. Ashford. Mrs. Ashford." He smiled brilliantly before bending down on one knee to face Milly. "Little Princess." Milly giggled as he kissed her hand before standing up to face the Ashford's.

"And this is….. Sayoko Shinozaki I presume?" He ignored the surprised looks of the maid and the Ashford's and smiled. "I have heard a lot about you. If you don't mind I would like to talk about an offer I have for you."

Sayoko nodded, seemingly struck speechless. Lelouch turned and led the way to one of the side rooms attached to the large ballroom of Aries Villa. Switching on the light, he turned to face her. The room was small but spacious enough for two people to sit. Consisting of a table, fireplace and a sofa, he gestured for her to sit.

She quietly complied though there was a glint in her eyes. He knew that she was ready to attack him at a moment's notice if he tried anything funny. And while he was not as physically weak as he had been he was still far away from a normally fit person.

"I have an offer for you." He begins. "The worlds as you know it is not going to last forever. It isn't long before wars will be raged between nations and innocents will be threatened. People will die for wasteful causes and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it." He glanced at her confused face before continuing, "So I want to extend this offer to you. Sayoko Shinozaki, will you join the Knights of Chaos? If we work together we can recreate the world and make it a better place to live in."

He gave her a moment to absorb whatever he said. "So, what do you say?"

She looked up at him and frowned. "I don't think I will be suited for this position Sir. I am but an ordinary maid who serves the Ashford family."

As she got up and made her way towards the door to exit the room, he smirked. "A maid who is also trained in martial arts?" H didn't need to turn around to know that she had stopped walking and was now facing him.

"How did you-?"

And that was when he turned around to face her.

"I think it's time that you remember what al happened in another life, in another world." And with that his eyes lit up with the bird like sigil and the symbols on his hands glowed brightly. He knew that the symbol over his heart was glowing too- he could feel heat.

Sayoko's eyes widened as she stumbled back. Lelouch had never really tried to bring back anyone's memories of another life so he didn't really know how it worked. But as Sayoko closed her eyes and bent her head he knew that the assault of memories was not a very comfortable experience.

There were a few minutes of silence except for the harsh breaths that Sayoko was taking.

"Mater Lelouch. " She looked up to him, her eyes shining with determination.

Lelouch smiled. One down, 3 more to go.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance with the Fair Lady?" Kallen blinked as she stared at the man standing in front of her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she cursed herself. She was not supposed to be attracted to a Britannian. It was bad enough to attending the ball held in honor of the Prince and Princess birthdays. She glanced at her father who nodded at her.<p>

She internally grimaced but she knew that she had no other choice if she had to keep the façade up. She smiled- and hated herself when it felt more real than it should have- and accepted his hand.

"Of course, Your Highness."

The dance was a slow one. They twirled around gracefully. Kallen looked up at the Prince only to find him staring at her intensely. She felt the blush rising to her cheeks again.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked politely.

"Nothing except beauty." He replied with a charming smile. Kallen blushed and looked away, internally berating herself at blushing at such a cheesy line.

"I wanted to talk to you actually." She looked back at him in surprise. What did the Prince of Britannia want with her?

"About what?" She had stopped blushing and was now on high alert. There was something of here, something she couldn't point out. Despite Japan and Britannia being neutral towards each other she knew that it wouldn't be long before they get involved in a war. There were already a lot of conflicts in her homeland regarding properties and rights and she was sure that it would only escalate in the years to come.

"I can't tell you that over here. The people present have more interest in other people's lives rather than their own. I think it's better if we go someplace safe." He smiled. Her curiosity was piqued. There was a chance that this was a trap and that he wanted to have his way with her but she had no doubt that she could easily over power him if she wanted to.

"Of course." At that Lelouch smiled as he guided them to a side door that seemed to lead into a corridor. As soon as they reached the door, he stopped dancing, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the corridor. The guards that stood didn't even spare them a glance.

"Let's go somewhere with no audience."

Kallen didn't reply as she stared at the guards curiously. They stared ahead blankly and seemed not to notice her and Lelouch's presence.

As she walked with Lelouch further into the corridor, she noticed that all the guards present had the same blank eyed stare.

Lelouch turned around a corner and she found herself in semi-darkness. The only source of light was the moon that could be seen through the huge French window lining the corridor. As he turned to face her, she was struck speechless at the look he was giving her. It was adoring? She opened her mouth to say something- anything- but before she could, he started.

"It was hard you know. To plan my death when I wanted nothing more than to live. Especially when there were people worth living for. " He looked at her. "There were times I nearly turned back. One of those times was when you kissed me." Kallen looked confused. She never kissed him. Hell, she never kissed anyone!

"Whe-"He cut her off.

"But I had already given up a lot by the time I realized my feelings. There was no way I could turn back after coming so far. But I didn't want you to suffer. I knew that if you knew the truth you would stop me. So I lied. Even when you kissed me I didn't reciprocate so you could walk away." Lelouch titled his head upwards and Kallen knew that he was far away. "I had been focused on only one goal and I refused to see the people around me. Oh, what a fool was I!"

He looked at her and she stepped back. His stare was unnerving her and his violet orbs held an intensity she had never seen before.

"And that's why I am not going to lose this chance. This is my life and I will live it the way I want. I think it's time for you to remember who you are my Ace, my Queen." And with that, the symbols on Lelouch's hand started glowing. Kallen gaped as she stumbled backwards, trying to make sense of what was happening.

And suddenly she was assaulted with memories. It all seemed to go by too fast for her to make sense. And yet, she could remember everything. Her sickly persona in school, Ashford Academy, the Student Council Members, the Black Knights, Guren, the rebellion, Zero and most important of all….

"Lelouch!" She gasped as she fell on the floor clutching her head.

Lelouch couldn't help himself. He bent down on his knees and hugged her. Burying his face in her hair, he closed her eyes and whispered reassurances. "I am sorry Kallen. I am sorry." Hugging her tighter, he smoothed her hair with one his hand. "I am sorry for everything you had gone through. I never ever meant to hurt you." She let out a few shuddering breaths. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't care.

Pulling back he looked at her tear stained face. She was staring up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please…. Please don't hate me. Please don't be afraid of me." He looked down. "I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to… You can forget this if you want to. You can go back to your life. I won't force you to be with me. I just-"

He was cut off as Kallen hugged him tightly. "Don't be an idiot. I swear- if you do anything similar to Zero Requiem ever again, I will kill you by my own bare hands." Lelouch smiled softly and hugged her back. And it stayed like that for a few moments. As they slowly pulled back, Kallen was sporting a bright red blush on her face at their close proximity. Lelouch on the other hand was staring at her thoughtfully. His gaze drifted towards her lips as he slowly leaned in to close the distance.

"I never did get to return you kiss….." He bent down and- after what seemed an agonizingly long time- met her lips. The kiss was not intense or passionate. It was soft and gentle. Lelouch wanted to convey his feelings and not scare her away.

"Lelouch!" A shrill pitched voice shattered the moment and they both jumped away. Quickly standing up, he extended a hand towards Kallen who accepted it and got to her feet.

"What is it Euphie?" Lelouch smiled at the little girl who was staring at Kallen and Lelouch curiously. Though she was only 7 years old, she could be observant at times.

"What are Lelouch and that lady doing in such a dark corridor?" She asked frowning.

"We were playing hide and seek." Kallen blurted out. Lelouch glanced at her in amusement.

"Hide and Seek? Can I play too?" Euphie ran up to them and grinned.

"Sorry Euphie. It's getting late and people might start to wonder where we are." At her downcast expression Lelouch ruffled her hair and said, "I promise we can play it later if you want." With a bright smile she nodded and ran off.

Lelouch shook his head before turning to face Kallen. "Hide and seek?"

"It's hard to think of an excuse on the spot." She defended herself.

"You could have said that you had lost your way to the washroom and I was helping you out." Lelouch pointed out. Kallen turned red and scowled.

Lelouch laughed before extending a hand towards her. "I think it's time to go back Ms. Stadtfeld."

Kallen smirked as she accepted the hand offered to her. "Of course, Mr. Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

><p>The morning was bright and sunny and reminded Kallen of the day Lelouch had… She shook her head to remove such thoughts from her head. Lelouch was back and she could spend her life with him. If he wanted to. She was still in her room having a good sleep after the party last night. It still bought a smile on her face.<p>

The rest of the night had passed smoothly. Lelouch had spent most the party dancing with her amongst the curious glances and sly looks of the onlookers. She had blushed and stammered much t her chagrin and embarrassment. But Lelouch had been sweet and attentive to her. Something had changed in him and she liked the change.

He had also explained what he had in mind to her. At that she frowned and her reflection frowned back at her. She wasn't against the idea. Actually, she quite liked it. But joining the 'Knight of Chaos' as Lelouch called it would bring about a lot of changes that she would like to avoid. The first and foremost being what she would tell her brother?

With the conflicting memories, she still had the same adoration as well as admiration for her brother. She was sure that he wouldn't be too happy with the fact that she had decided to stay back in Britannia with the Prince.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

"Got a good night sleep?" She smiled at Lelouch who grinned back at her.

"A very nice sleep." She replied sitting on the bed and gesturing for him to sit beside her.

"Good to hear that." Lelouch sat. "I thought my kiss would give you a few sleepless nights." She blushed and glared at him as he merely laughed. He was also freer than she could remember.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked after she overcame her indignation at his teasing.

"Why? Can't I come to visit you?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Kallen raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe him. He was being too innocent to be really innocent. After a few minutes of eyebrow raising Lelouch raised his hands up in defeat and sighed.

"Fine. I came here with a purpose." Kallen flashed a triumph smirk. "I want you to accompany me to a meeting." At that she blinked.

"A meeting?"

Lelouch smiled. "To recruit the other members of the Knight of Chaos." He clarified.

"What a dramatic name." Kallen commented as they exited the room. The hallway was silent with only a couple of guards standing around. Kallen didn't question why there weren't any maids running around or more guards standing.

"It suits the purpose doesn't it?" Lelouch came to a stop in front a huge oak door. "Here we are." He turned towards her with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kallen just nodded and they entered. Time to toss the coin.

* * *

><p>"Euphie told me about you both being alone in that corridor. I am not as naïve as her you know." Lelucia smirked though Lelouch could see the deviousness behind it. He felt his own lips curve up into a smirk. His sister was by no means less than him.<p>

"And what if she is?" He shot back, moving a pawn forward.

"Well, she looks strong and athletic. You are the brains while she is the brawn. She will be able to protect you. A good choice." Lelouch narrowed his eyes playfully towards her as she smiled innocently. He still didn't like anyone making fun of his physical powers but there were a few exceptions.

"I am glad you approve of her." He smiled as she made a wrong move. "And I would recommend concentrating more on the game than on the girl I am interested in." He commented as his queen defeated her King.

As she stared at the board, he got up and started to make his way out of the room.

"This is not fair! You distracted me." She protested.

Without looking back he replied, "A moment of distraction can prove fatal in battle and can bring defeat or death." He walked out leaving her gaping after him. It had become a ritual for him and Lelucia to play chess everyday at least once. Lelouch was proud that she was turning out to be more like him. At least she would be able to stand up for herself when the time comes.

"Shouldn't you have gone easy on her? She is just a child after all" Kallen asked as she joined Lelouch.

"How long were you standing out?" He asked lightly without breaking his stride. It had been nearly a year since he had formed his Knight of Chaos. It had been easier than he had anticipated. He knew that his Knights could be nearly equal to the Knight of Rounds within a few years.

"The last few minutes when you defeated her." Kallen shrugged. "But you still didn't answer my question."

Lelouch smirked. "She might still be a child but the world does not care how old you are. The world will always be unfair. She has to learn the ways of the world from now itself before she is thrust into it."

Kallen glanced at him. "Are you sure that she will be sent to Japan?"

"I am not sure actually. But it's best to be prepared." Rounding the corridor, he came upon a huge door. "Now let's start the meeting of the Order of Knights."

"The Knights of Chaos you mean." Lelouch merely grinned before entering the room where the other Knight of Chaos was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Lelouch opened his eyes and wanted to turn over and go back to sleep. It was February 2010. He still had the hazy memories of his previous life where this year and month was the time when everything had been destroyed. Despite the fact that there was still a chance of it happening, he hoped that it wouldn't. He loved his Mother and didn't want anything happening to her.<p>

He couldn't hear any commotion so he hoped that it was all going to be alright. Maybe his mother wouldn't die this time. Then Lelucia and Nunnally wouldn't be sent to Japan. If they weren't sent there then Japan would still be turned to Area 11.

But… Lelouch frowned. He had forgotten something.

Suzaku.

He remembered the first time he had met Suzaku in the previous life. The brown haired boy had punched him and called him a 'filthy Britannian'. The only reason the boy's grudge against Britannian had lessened was due to Lelouch and Nunnally. If he and Nunnally wouldn't have gone to Japan, would Suzaku still have hated Britannia? Would he still have killed his father and joined the Britannian army? Lelouch scowled at all the unanswered question that littered his head.

Suzaku was still a variable factor. One that he didn't have to worry about for quite some time.

And if Lelucia didn't get sent to Japan along with Nunnally he might never have to worry about it.

But luck was not on Lelouch's side.

"Lelouch! Open up!" A hard knock was heard and he groaned. He loved Kallen to death but there were a few things he didn't like early morning. Like getting disturbed. Yet he still got up and opened the door for her.

And there she stood her red hair mussed and out of order. Her blue eyes were wide as she grimaced. And Lelouch knew before he even asked.

"Lady Marianne was found dead on the East staircase today morning. Nunnally is in the Medical Centre. Your sisters are already there."

It had started.

**Author Notes: I hope this chapter caught your interest. Thanks for reading. Review your suggestions!**


End file.
